This invention relates to grooming brushes.
Frequently grooming is accompanied by the application of a treatment or conditioning powder or liquid. For example, it is common practice to apply insecticidal powder to the coats of animals to prevent past infestation and to brush the powder into the coat with the brush. Hitherto this has always been done by using the container of treatment powder separately from the brush, i.e. the powder is first sprinkled on to parts of the animal's coat and that part is subsequently brushed.